Can't Blame Her
by parkershae
Summary: AH. A secret that Alice has puts a strain on Bella and Edward's unbreakable relationship, as well as on Bella and Alice's whole family. What is it? Lemons and language, but not right away.
1. Chapter 1

**CAN'T BLAME HER**

**Summary:**

**Bella and Edward have been in love for almost four years, since they were both 14, and they don't think anything can tear them apart. But when Alice, Bella's little sister at only 15, reveals a secret she has, it puts a strain on Edward and Bella's relationship, as well as their whole family. **

**Chapter One**

"Hey, you."

I smiled down at him. "Hey."

He kissed my lips softly and ran his hands up and down my sides. We had just woken up from a midday nap, and the summer sun was pouring into my bedroom windows.

Still laying on top of him, I asked, "You want to go grab something to eat?"

"I'd much rather stay in bed with you." He began to kiss my neck and partially exposed chest - I was only wearing a low-cut camisole.

"Edward, I can't. Alice is in the next room."

"She's heard us before. Hell, she's walked in on us."

"She's only fifteen. She doesn't need to know about this."

He chuckled. "You seriously don't think she talks about that with her friends?"

I processed it. "She's a good girl."

"Who I'm sure thinks about sex. A lot. You did when you were fifteen."

"Only because I was dating you," I pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Blame it on your handsome boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes at his childishness. "I love you, but no."

He groaned. "Fine."

I licked his upper lip, kissed him, then got up. "Come on. Let's go get some food."

"Alright, alright."

He pulled his shirt back on, and I put on a bra and some shorts. After we both had our shoes on and our hair fixed, we headed for the stairs. As we passed by my sister's open door, I poked my head in.

"You wanna come with us, Al?" I asked her.

"Where are you going?"

"To get food."

She hopped up. "Yeah, of course."

I looked at Edward, and he looked annoyed. "Sorry," I mumbled.

He shook his head, placing his mouth to my ear. "I was just hoping I'd get some of your amazing body in the backseat of my car."

I smacked his chest playfully. "You're an animal!"

Alice looked back and forth between us, an eyebrow raised. I just shrugged it off, and we all got into Edward's Volvo when we got outside. A little bit later, we were at the diner, and we had just ordered. I noticed Alice staring at someone, and when I looked, I saw why. The guy her eyes were glued to was amazingly hot with his blonde hair and blue eyes. He seemed about six foot and muscular, but you could tell he wasn't an athlete. He looked more like a musician or an artist of some sort.

"What's his name?" I questioned out of the blue, and Edward looked at me like I was crazy.

"Huh?"

"You know who I'm talking about, Alice."

Her cheeks became a light pink. "He's nobody."

"Oh, come on. His parents had to have named him a real name."

She stared at the napkin holder. "Jasper Whitlock."

"You like him?"

"No. Can we just not talk about it?"

I nodded. "Yeah, sorry."

Our food came out then. Edward and I got burgers while Alice got a salad. As we ate our food in silence, I saw the glances my sister kept giving the boy. They seemed longing, not like she wanted him to be her boyfriend, but like they had already dated and broken up.

We dropped Alice off at home, and Edward and I went back to his place. I put my feet up on the dash and leaned my head against the side window, not moving even after he parked in the garage.

"You okay, babe?"

"Something's wrong with Ali."

He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah, but that Jasper guy… Something happened between them."

"She'll tell you when she's ready."

I looked at him, my lips slightly curved upward. "You're right."

"I always am," he joked.

"Of course, you are. That's why I love you so much."

"But I love you more."

Without arguing, even though he was wrong, I kissed the most perfect boy in the front seat of his car with a fervor I didn't know I had, thoughts of my sister slowly vanishing.

**A/N: Sorry it's short. The next chapters will be longer! Review? (: Oh, and chapter 2 is ready.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAN'T BLAME HER**

**Chapter Two**

School was starting up soon; we only had two weeks until it began.

I just got out of the shower, and I quickly got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a cute tank top with a bubble hem, and some gladiator sandals. Alice had most definitely worn off on me. I shook my chocolate waves out and ran my hands through them, massaging some light curl booster into my hair. After swiping on some lip gloss, I headed next door to get Alice because I was taking her shopping for new clothes. Renee was supposed to take her, but she had to do something like always. I didn't mind helping her out, though.

"Hey, you ready?" I asked her through her open door.

She slid on her flats and hopped up, smiling. "I am now."

We got into my Mercedes, a car that my entire family chipped in on, even Carlisle, Esme, and Edward, for my 17th birthday present almost a year ago. We buckled our seatbelts and headed out to the Seattle mall. Edward decided to hang out with his best friend, Emmett, instead of spending a girly day with us, which was fine with me. Alice and I needed the bonding time, even though we were closer than anything. Well, I thought so anyway.

We window shopped for a while, making fun of all of the stupid crap we saw on the mannequins and such. We even went into Victoria's Secret, jokingly purchasing new bras and underwear with funny things on them. I slipped in a few sexy pieces, though, and I got her two nice sets that she'd actually be able to wear. When it came time to buying her jeans, I remembered the only place she'd get them - American Eagle.

"I can look around by myself," she told me.

"I have nothing else to shop for. Besides, I kind of want to find some nice long sleeve shirts. It's already a little chilly."

"Okay." She didn't act like she wanted me here, but I didn't really care.

I walked over to the sweater stand and picked out a couple, then chose some other nice shirts. I even got some jeans I knew I'd be able to fit into and headed to the dressing rooms, where I knew Alice would be.

"Hey, you almost ready?" I called through the door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a sec."

"Having trouble?" She sounded like it.

"No, I'm fine!"

"Well, okay then," I mumbled to myself, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

A couple of minutes later, she walked out and headed for the cash registers. I bought all of our stuff, and we headed on to Delia's, a great place for shirts. She picked out a few, as did I, and we went into the biggest dressing room they had. We always shared when we went shopping.

"You've gained a few pounds, haven't you, Al?"

"What? No!" She quickly covered herself up with a shirt.

"Chill. It's not a bad thing, just an observation. You're just growing."

"R-R-Right. S-Sorry."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What's going on?"

"W-What makes you th-think that s-something's going on?"

"Because when you stutter like that, it usually means you're hiding something."

"I'm not h-hiding a-anything."

"Mhm, suuure."

"I'm done w-with shopping. C-C-Can we go?"

I already changed back into my tank, and Alice had, too. "Wow, it must be something big."

"Shut up."

"No stuttering that time. Good job."

She rolled her eyes, and we exited the fitting room, buying the things we had and leaving the mall.

-

"I'm telling you, Edward. She's keeping something from me." I was on the phone with him, pacing back and forth in my room.

"Think it has anything to do with that guy at the diner?" he questioned.

"Yeah, most likely. God! I hate not knowing!"

"Relax, love," he chuckled. "Everything's going to be alright."

"Ugh," I groaned, throwing myself back onto my bed. Edward began talking, but after hearing something like gagging, I told him to be quiet. "Hold on a sec."

I walked over to the door that separated my room from mine and my sister's shared bathroom, and I opened it slowly. The sight I saw was something I could do without for forever. Alice had her head in the toilet, her hair getting in her face, while she was throwing up. I ran over and pulled her short locks out of the way. When she was done, I turned the shower on and helped her clean up; she looked terrible.

I suddenly thought that maybe I had caused it, that maybe she thought I was calling her fat and turned to becoming bulimic or anorexic. Then, I wondered if maybe she caught the stomach flu or something. Maybe she just had a reaction to something.

"What happened?"

"I think I just ate too much."

"Alice, this kind of stuff doesn't just happen."

"Why are you always acting like my mother?!" she suddenly yelled.

"Because I never had someone to be mine!"

"You had Renee!"

"We both know she sucks at her job!"

"She's better than you! At least she knows when to shut up!"

A tear came to my eye. "You want to be left alone? Fine. I hope you feel better."

I walked back into my room, shutting the door and leaning against it. The tears came gushing out of my eyes, and I just broke down. I don't know how much time had passed, but I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I buried my face into Edward's chest.

"I heard," he stated.

"How much?"

"Everything, then I rushed right on over."

"What did I do wrong?"

He smoothed my hair down with his hand, then began rubbing my back. "You didn't do anything wrong, babe. She's just a teenager."

"Yeah, but so am I. I just… I feel so much older."

"You're just mature."

"I wish she was, too."

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. Don't worry about her, okay?"

"Okay. I love you, too."

He helped me clean up my face, and we lay down on my bed together. We fell asleep, and I had the weirdest dream. Alice was huge, and we were in a car, speeding down a road. I don't know who was driving, but we were suddenly in a hospital room. She had her legs spread open, and she was screaming bloody murder. Then it clicked. I woke up, gasping at first, and Edward was right behind me.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

Without answering, I hopped up and ran into our bathroom, dumping out the contents of our trashcan onto the floor. I couldn't find it. I barged into Alice's room without knocking and emptied her wastebasket.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she screamed.

Ignoring her, I looked through her garbage and found what I was looking for. A little pink plus sign adorned the screen on the pregnancy test, and her eyes were extremely wide when I looked up.

**A/N: Lame chapter. It'll get better. Hah. Review? (:**


End file.
